pokemoonarpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Farm Leveling
Farm Leveling is a fun way for PokeMoon-ARPG farmers to expand their farms in a beneficial way. It is important for all trainers to know that each Farm is able to keep a total of 6 producing Pokemon without having one of the appropriate below expansions. Farm Points, unlike PokeG's and Pokemon, will not be kept track of and it is up to every individual trainer to tally their points and record them all properly as links will need to be provided when asking for an available expansion. After they are spent then a mod will make will be deducted and added to the appropriate sheets. Suggestions about the Farm Leveling System can be made here or on the suggestion journal, but please remember that This is subject to change if I find anything too hard or too easy- as these expansion are suppose to require some work. '' '' Available''' Expansions Rice Patty ......... 2,000 Farm Points * Allows your farm to produce Rice (produces 1 bag of rice a week) ''Cocoa Tree ......... 2,000 Farm Points\ * Allows your farm to produce Cocoa (produces 1 cocoa packet a week) '' ''Bee Hive ......... 1,000 Farm Points * ''Boosts bee hives to Great Quality '' ''Coop ......... 1,000 Farm Points * Boosts egg producing Pokemon to Great Quality Pasture ......... 1,000 Farm Points * Boosts milk producing Pokemon to Great Quality '' ''B''''arn ......... 1,000 Farm Points * ''Boosts wool producing Pokemon to Great Quality '' S'hady Field ......... 1,000 Farm Points * Boosts crops to Great Quality '' ''Open Field ......... 1,000 Farm Points * Boosts flowers and trees to Great Quality '' ''Open Meadow ......... 1,000 Farm Points * Boosts maker items to Great Quality '' House Expansions ......... 1,000 Farm Points * ''Boosts food produced to Great Quality '' * ''(Equips your house with an updated range and the necessary pots, pans and utensils to cook with!) Pasture Expansion ......... 500 Farm Points * Allows you to keep four (4) more milk and wool producing Pokemon '' Coop Expansion ......... 500 Farm Points * ''Allows you to keep four (4) more egg producing Pokemon '' Field Expansion ......... 500 Farm Points * ''Will give you +1 Farm Acre '' Play Pen ......... 500 Farm Points * ''Will give you +1 Pokemon Acre '' Greenhouse Expansions ......... 500 Farm Points * ''Will give you +10 crop spaces in your Greenhouse '' * ''(Greenhouse necessary for this expansion) '' '' How to Level Up your Farm # Drawing your Trainer gives you +1 Farm Points for Bust and +2 Farm Points for Full body # Shading gives +1, Background gives +1 and Colour gives +1 # Town Rep gives equivalent Farm Points # Every Trophy gives +5 Farm Points # Every Perfect clutch (+10 to all stats) gives +1 Farm Points # Every Pokemon to level 100 on your farm gives +1 Farm Points # Every contest win gives +5 Farm Points # Every successful Harvest Goddess gift gives +5 Farm Points, but every visit to the Harvest Goddess, regardless of success gives +1 Farm Points # Every Nice quality Pokemon or Tree gives +2 Farm Points # Every 10 Nice Quality Crop gives +2 Farm Points # Every Nice Quality Food mane gives +2 Farm Points # Every Great Quality Pokemon or Tree gives +1 Farm Points # Every 10 Great Quality Crop gives +1 Farm Points # Every Great Quality Food mane gives +1 Farm Points # Every Outstanding! Quality Pokemon or Tree gives +3 Farm Points # Every 10 Outstanding! Quality Crop gives +3 Farm Points # Every Outstanding! Quality Food mane gives +3 Farm Points # Every Entry to a Weekly Prompt gives +5 Farm Points